The Habits of NCIS's Finest
by lo8ic
Summary: What are the habits of NCIS's finest employees? And how will these habits be broken? Ohh, the story to be told. Please Read and Review.! JIBBS, TIVA, and MCABBY!


**Summary; NCIS's finest agents have a few...HABITS.. What are they, and what happens when it's divulged? How do they react to one another's...HABITS.. and are they caught in a six-sided web of blackmail? For how long? Please read and review. SEXUAL CONTENT. Rated T for that reason... ;x I like reviews..**

**Disclaimer: Ohh, nothing but my beautiful brain, laptop, and internet access. **

"I wonder if Gibbs likes the kinky shit. You know, handcuffs?" Tony said. Ziva gave him a funny look.

"Tony, why would you wonder about Gibbs' sexual habits?" She asked him. Gibbs walked in and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, _why_?" He growled.

"No reason, boss. Sorry boss." Tony said mechanically, straight and stiff, like a Petty Officer to his Sergant. Gibbs shot him another warning glare before he sat down. Though Gibbs was basically their Sergant, he was also their father, metaphorically speaking of course. Ziva was smirking and Tim was holding back a laugh.

"Don't see anything funny, Ziver, McGee." Gibbs warned them both. Their faces turned to a mock solemn and they continued on with their case. A prostitute and Leuitenant were murdered in the "act" and that's how Tony began to question his team members ... turn ons while engaging in activities taking place in the bedroom. Gibbs got up glaring at something on his computer screen and made his way angrily to the Director's office.

"And what about you, McHappyPants? How do you like it?' He asked in a therapist voice. Tim was glowering, shot a look over his shoulder to where Tony was at his desk, and looked back at his screen.

"I'm not discussing that with you, Tony." Tim stated, obvious irritation. Ziva stood up, facial expression as if getting ready to say something, and perched herself on her desk.

"Tony, I am wondering why you are wondering about all of the men in our team's sexual interests." She spoke curiously. Tony opened his mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut, realizing what she was implying.

"It's not _just_ the guys I'm wondering about, Zee-vah. But I already know how you like it,...nice and-" She punched him in the jaw before he could say anymore. Tim's ears and shoulders instantainyously perked up, interested in what the two were saying right now. "OW! Uh! Did you just-!"

"Yes. Now shut up." She warned him. Tim cleared his throat.

"What's this, guys? Oh my God! You guys! You guys-"

"You guys _what_, McGee?" Gibbs bellowed.

"Uh-uh-uhm-uh-" All three stammered.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was hunched over at his desk, reading and rereading all of the case's files that night. Nothing added up right. Jenny came down the stairs and stopped to look at him. Twelve a.m. and he's still here? That worried her. His team had presumably gone home. They were alone. She sighed and walked up to him. He hadn't noticed she'd entered the bullpen until she was standing behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and set her head on his shoulder. She kissed just below his ear. He groaned.

"Why don't you go home, Jethro?" He sighed.

"_Because_, Jen. This isn't right. _Something_ isn't right." He said, not taking his eyes off the papers. He rolled his shoudlers and neck, not to shake her off, but as an attempt to loosten up the stiff and knotted muscles. She pushed herself back and her hands worked on the shoulders of Jethro. He moaned, putting his hands over hers. He shook his head, "Jen, don't.."

"Why not? You haven't _moved _since McGee brought up those files, and you have knots in your shoulders from sitting still too long."

"Because..if you do that..."

"It weakens you?" She teased half-heartedly. He craned his neck back to look at her. He wouldn't say the words, but she was right. And she could tell by the hope in his eyes, the need in his features. She leaned down, and he leaned up, mouths met and melted him away. He didn't feel the determination for the case any longer. Just the hunger for her. He took her hand and pulled her around to him. His mouth pushed onto hers deeper, he stood up to get closer to her. His hands were on her waist and hips, their tongues dancing for dominance. Her hands were on his neck and in his hair. Soon, one hand wandered her side and one was in her fire-red curls. He nibbled at her lip and she moaned. They both wanted it. He needed it most of all. Soon, he had lifted her up onto his desk and her leg up to his hip. His hand roamed her hip to thigh, mouth pushing harder onto hers as she leaned back and pulled him with her. Their breathing shallowed and things led to where he wanted them. She adjusted her skirt and he fixed his clothes, and she sat on his lap he placed small, tender little kisses on her neck and jaw, blue eyes closed. Occasionally, he whispered words in Spanish to her. Words like 'Usted es el mundo a mi.' and 'No puedo vivir sin ti'. One was 'Te quiero con toda mi alma.' He'd whisper, "No deje alguna vez de amarme. Nunca dejaré de amarle,' and she's whisper, "Nunca, Amor. Voy a nunca." They meant things like, You mean the world to me, and I can't live without you, I love you. The last one was Never stop loving me, I'll never stop loving you.. And she whispered back, Never, Love. I will never. She lived for these moments. Where he let his guard down and spoke sweeter than ever. When he was just the love he had for her. No longer stone wall, Marine badass that would kick some serious ass no matter what, the one that wore a glare and barely laughed at work.

Too bad they didn't know cameras had been installed before they did it again three nights in a row and made it a habit...

Meanwhile, NCIS's naughty little ninja and everybody's favorite player are doing some of their own habits. At the wall by the elevator, Latin kissing is making the sexiest couple at NCIS's heads spin. One hand is supporting himself as the other roams with her curves. He fought for the dominant position, but she fought back. He didn't mind, he liked the constant battle, it was exciting. She was backed against the wall, her hands in his hair, on his chest, on his hips. His body closed in on hers, and his hand and arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, other had slid up the wall to get closer to her. Neither heard their bosses in the bullpen. Didn't hear the whispered Spanish love phrases, the kisses being placed. They just heard their beating hearts, the moans they made the other express. Tony fumbled to tap the elevator, though both him and Ziva knew they wouldn't make it to the car, much less one of their houses.

So, when the elevator finally got to their floor, the two tumbled into the box, and hit the back wall. They slid to the floor, weak in the knees, and a sweet ecape was hammered into the actions of the elevator. They weren't going to do it at the office, but it just seemed to add to the excitement, portray a certain je na sai qua. And Ziva was always on the ball when she was doing something that isn't morally correct. Sex at work definitely qualifyed as immoral. And with Tony, he just liked to please the woman he loved. It was one of their dirty little secrets, a habit they had developed.

Contrary to popular belief, Timothy McGee is _not_ as innocent as he is thought to be. He, too, has a habit. He walked up behind his favorite forensic goth, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. He was quite a bit gentler and sweet than his male collegues, whom were ravishing the bodies of his female boss and partner. Tim was the gentleman of the trio of guys. Gibbs was blunt, and got what he wanted with the woman he loved - most of the time, that is - and Tony would start kissing her when he felt like he could. McGee, on the other hand, was soft. Kind. Easy. He didn't attack or ravish. He waited until she was ready, but when he did get going, he was quite possibly worse than anyone could have imagined. He wasn't innocent and naiive. He knew where to kiss, where to nip, and where to lick.

"Hi, Abby." He said. She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"McGee.. I thought you had a lot to do when you go home?" She teased.

"I do. But I came back. Because I want you. Not work." He said with a boyish smile. She grinned.

"_Reeeally_?" She asked.

"You bet." He said, kissed her cheek again. She smiled, turning around.

"Timothy McGee, do you really want to do this in my lab at work?" This is when he grinned. That was her answer. As soon as he flashed a grin, his mouth went in for the kill, nipping and licking at her neck. His hands were on her back, holding her close to him as she arched back, pulling him over her. "Your mother would be so diappointed in you, Timmy." She joked. He pulled away from her, mockingly, and spoke, starting toward the door.

"Okay. Fine. We don't _have _to do this." His voice was higher and taunting. She grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no you don't." He twisted around and continued on her neck. Timothy McGee could have been called McWolf, or McSinful if Tony were seeing what he was doing.

The habits of NCIS's finest didn't stay one another's dirty little secrets for long. Camera logs were pulled and, damn, were they all shocking. Tony grabbed at the clip from Tim and Abby, Abby pulled up the clip from Gibbs and Jenny, Tim pulled the clip of Tony and Ziva in their...heated encounter. Each and every member of NCIS's finest... were blackmailed. By their own 'family'. Perhaps the most shocking was how Gibbs handled it. He flashed a guilty, proud, and sexy grin, looked at Abby, and said,

"You're my favorite...But the Director doesn't play favorites." And he left it up to Jenny to decide the fate of Abigail Scuitto. She was cut off from Caf-Pow!s, nobody was allowed down to visit, and all computers required access granted from either Gibbs or Jenny. Tony had grabbed Tim by the shirt, and Ziva had sworn to 'Allah' that she would personally kill him with a paperclip should that clip be passed around further. Tim gulped and promised to delete it, the color drained from his face. But Tim, knowing his way around computers, hacked into Tony's computer, deleted their clip, and left a message for when he tried to log into his YouTube account.

**I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING HERE, TONY. NICE TRY. BUT IT'S NOT GONNA DO YOU ANY GOOD. THE CLIP'S GONE. JUST REMEMBER I CAN HACK INTO ANYTHING. ****ANYTHING****. **

Tony jumped when he read the message, with little yellow caution triangles at the beginning and end of the message. His shoulders slumped and his face held defeated deflation. Tim grinned from his seat, knowing he'd caught the master in his own game. The thoughts of the encounters and steamy little actions were branded into all of their minds, not leaving any option for error. The cameras were smashed and 'mysteriously vanished' and for the most part, everything couple related, was kept to the privacy and comfort of the bedrooms - or cars, kitchens, living rooms, bathrooms, etc, - for that couple. A few kisses here and there, but no more body-to-body contact. And thus is how you end...the habits of NCIS's finest.

**:D haha, hope you like it. I worked hard. McGee and Abby were the hardest to imagine, so I thought the longest on them. Gibbs and Jenny were basic, simple, easy to explain. Tony and Ziva I got the idea from an episode of I Love Lucy - and old show Tony undoubtedly watches. So, please review on your way out! ;} I really would like to know how ya'll like it. Might be my last story for a while (School starts again and it's gonna be a crazy year in the beginning I think.) SO..please R E V I E W. 3 love, .**


End file.
